Black Roses
by Iceis
Summary: Bulma gets in a big accident that changes her way of life, But thats not the only accident that happens that day...bv its in the famous 3 year time period before the andoids. Lemon,Lime warning in future
1. 10 9 3 2 1 TAKE OFF

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now.

A/n: I just read this horrible fic about how Vegeta abused and raped Bulma and Goku saved her and they fell in love… It was so horrible I wanted to cry... It made me so mad how they made Vegeta out to be toward Bulma. All the sudden he just rapes her and beat her and……well it was just horrible... After reading the first paragraph and freaking out, I decided to make a cute little fic of v/b. I wanted it to be cute and all so hopefully I can get over what I read. If anyone knows any really cute stories PLEASE tell me... I need more v/b lol well I hope you like this

Time line: It's the 3-year period before the androids.

Italics are thoughts

* * *

Black Roses

Bulma laid still on the floor of the gravity room listening to the hum of it working as the pain in her body intensified every so often. Bulma had been fixing the gravity machine when she cut the wrong wire. The door shut and the gravity had started up. It had reached 20 times earths gravity and Bulma had been on the ground, the wind knocked out of her, crying. She wasn't able to talk since she was on her stomach and the gravity was pushing down on her. The gravity would change to different levels every so often. Bulma prayed it would go down to a really low level so hopefully she could get out.

Soon she heard banging on the door. She looked over and seen dents start to surface on the door. Soon the door broke in and the gravity was immediately turned off. Bulma looked up quickly, but before she passed out she saw Vegeta enter and run over to her. He kneeled down to her side. Bulma looked up into his face and smiled thankfully, thinking before that she was going to die. Then she passed out.

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes to see her mother looking down at her. Her mother Bunny had her hand over her mouth and tears running down her eyes. Bulma saw her mother's mouth move to say the name of her father, but no words came out. Soon after her dad entered the room both her parents started to talk. Bulma's mom burst out into tears and went and hugged Bulma. 

Dr. Briefs pushed Bunny softly out of the room then he shut the door. It was then Bulma realized that she was in her dad's lab on a cot he had in there for occasions like this. Then it hit her. Every thing her parents said didn't come out. She didn't even hear it. _"What's wrong with me? I couldn't be…deaf...no..."_

"Dad?" Bulma said not even hearing those words. "I can't hear…what happened to me?" Bulma tried to move, but the pain in her ribs stopped her from moving.

Her dad looked around the room and found a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a letter on it and showed it to her. Bulma started to cry_. Bulma honey I'm sorry but you've completely lost your hearing. I'm surprised you're even able to talk..._

Bulma's dad remembered how Bulma had taught herself to read lips when she was younger when he had an employee that couldn't speak. He grabbed her chin and softy made her look at him. He spoke slowly at first so she could catch on. "BUT… I'm sure I can come up with a solution to it if you give me a little time. You could even help me if you wanted to. It should be a few weeks… I'm sure you can bear with it for a little bit. Be strong!!! Other than that you had 3 crushed ribs and a few bruises."

With that Bulma smiled as her dad came and kissed her forehead. "Thank you dad!!!"

"You're welcome. Now get some rest! You might feel a little better then and it will let your wounds heal up some!!"

With that he left the room. Bulma almost instantly fell asleep.

The next day Bulma woke up to see Chichi and Goku standing above her. Bulma also noticed she was back in her own room. Chichi waved with a sad smile on her face. Goku also smiled softly. Chichi gave Bulma a tray with her famous recipe for fish soup on it and set it in front of her.

Bulma looked at it happily and started to eat. In-between mouthfuls she looked up at them. "Thank you!" She said after swallowing some.

Chichi chuckled a bit and looked at Goku who told Chichi that he was going to go train with Vegeta and left the room, waving goodbye to Bulma.

"Hey Chichi I can read lips, so you can talk if you look directly at me!" Bulma said with a smile. By the way this food is really good!!!" Bulma said hoping her voice wasn't too loud or too soft.

Chichi mouthed the words "Thank you" and sat down on the bed next to her. "You know I saw this rose sitting here next to your bed Bulma." Chichi pointed to the table she kept her lamp on next to her bed.

Bulma looked over at it and almost gasped at it. It was pure black. Bulma had never seen anything like it. She moved the finished bowl of soup to the spot beside her and reached over grabbing the rose. On further inspection of it she realized that it wasn't dyed, it was 100 natural.

She looked at Chichi and shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't it figure that Goku would go right out to train with Vegeta when there was a huge crisis that just occurred?" Chichi said drinking some tea she had made and passed some to Bulma.

"It's all right Chi there's not much you can really do or say about this. Just knowing he came is good enough for me, but I highly doubt that this is a huge crisis. My dad is getting a cure for it and I should be back to normal in a few weeks. "Bulma said laughing a little. A little twinge of pain shot through her ribs as she did so.

"Bulma you just lost a gift that Kami gave you!! Even if you get it back you still have to live without it for a while..."

"Chichi its ok I'm fine. I'll live, as for my ribs…" Bulma tried to get out of her bed to see how bad the pain was. It wasn't bad but she had to have help from Chichi. "Ok… now that I can stand I'm going to go get a vase for this flower." Bulma said with a smile. She grabbed the rose and walked out of the room Chichi right behind her keeping a careful eye on her.

They walked down to the kitchen and Chichi poured water into the vase. They sat at the table and talked for about an hour. Bulma announced she was going to the bathroom accidentally too loud. Chichi laughed and motioned for her to go on.

Bulma started to walk through the halls with her head down until she ran into a Vegeta. Bulma held her ribs from the pain she just endured and doubled over in pain. Bending over only seemed to further extend the pain. She looked up with an intensely sad statement on her face and Vegeta bent down to help her back straight up.

Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes. She noticed how he had no shirt on and a towel rapped around his neck. _"He must have gotten out of the shower. That means Goku probably went home." _Bulma assumed since his hair was still a little damp and water droplets were dripping down his chest. He smelled wonderful. She knew he didn't use bath soap because his normal scent was to perfect to cover up.

Bulma wanted to drool and then walked around him, a little embarrassed, to the bathroom. Bulma went in and shut the door. She lifted her shirt to see her ribs and only saw black and blue skin. Bulma wanted to cry but held back the tears. _"I wander if Vegeta knows about my injuries? I'm sure he does or he wouldn't have helped me up."_

Bulma walked back out of the bathroom once she was done and went back into the kitchen to see Chichi making some more food. "Is there any time when you're not cooking?"

"Yeah, when I'm yelling." Chichi said then both girls started to laugh.

"Well I'm going to go into my lab and work on some things to get my mind off of the pain. You can come if you want and talk to me while I work." Bulma asked starting to walk to her lab.

"Well maybe after I'm done making the food I'll come down and talk for a while then I have…" Before Chichi could finish Bulma walked over and forced Chichi's face to look at her.

"I can't see your lips, so I have no idea what you're saying."

"Oh... I'm sorry I'll probably be down in a bit." Chichi said turning back to the food she was making.

Bulma started to walk away but remembered she wouldn't be in her lab and turned around to tell Chichi. "Hey Chi. I just remembered I'm going to be in the back yard. I'm working on a new space ship model for Vegeta… I just hope it doesn't go berserk on me again." Bulma said with a small laugh and started to walk away again.

Bulma walked out the back door and went into the newly designed capsule. She and her father had designed it. She was kind of mad because her dad went all out in the blue prints he even put a fake fire place in it in case he got cold. _"My dad!__ He's so weird sometimes." _Bulma thought as she programmed some new data into the machine so Vegeta would be able to track nearby planets in case something were to happen. Then she programmed the part of space where Vegeta would be staying.

Vegeta was planning on spending 5 months traveling to a far away area in the middle of nowhere and spend 2 months training out there and doing as he liked, then 5 months traveling back to earth, if he didn't kill himself. He was putting himself through all this training just to achieve Super Saiyan status for the fight. She guessed he thought the different space conditions would help him reach his goal faster and it would give him fewer distractions.

_"Stupid prince.__ I think he's already pushing himself enough to win already. Now he has to become a super Saiyan?"_ Bulma shook her head.

In the space ship there were two stories. The bottom floor was the training room, a small bathroom, and the control room incase he needed to control the ship quickly during his training. It consisted of the gravity simulator and training weights and equipment. The bathroom had a toilet and a sink and the ship control panel was right with the controls for the gravity simulator.

The top floor was pretty much a place for him to lounge. The top floor consisted of one small bedroom that only had a closet and a bed and a dresser tightly compacted together. A living room with a couch and a TV for being lazy and just chilling was designed to look just how Vegeta preferred. It looked almost fit for a prince, but it was still for him to be lazy. Bulma didn't think he even needed it.

Bulma rolled her eyes. _"Vegeta lazy?"_ Bulma laughed. The living room was also the place where the fireplace sat, that didn't use real fire but was more like a heater. The top floor also had a small kitchen with a coffee table next to a huge window and the necessities to make food. All the room had ki proof walls in hope that Vegeta couldn't possibly blow up the machine and kill himself.

Bulma's dad had made and programmed 3 different robots. The first robot cleaned his out fits and the ship. One robot was programmed to work in the kitchen to make food and clean the dishes. The other was programmed as a doctor to heal Vegeta if he was injured. In other words Dr. Briefs had spoiled the prince. Not even Bulma had got that treatment at home. All Bulma had put into the plans was a training room a bed and a kitchen.

Bulma sighed as she looked around the ship. Vegeta was going to be gone for a year and was scheduled to leave in 2 days. Bulma was happy that he was leaving so she could have a break, but upset about her personal stress reliever going away.

Bulma stood up to crack her back and stretch when she felt someone walk into the ship behind her. Bulma lifted her arms above her head and yawned thinking it was just her dad and instantly regretted it. She felt her skin push on her injured ribs and crush them. She wanted to cry. Again she instantly wrapped her arms over her ribs to try to relive the pain only to make it worse. She started to get woozy from all the pain she was feeling at once and felt her legs giving out.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist away from her injured ribs and hold her in place.

* * *

Vegeta didn't make it in time to keep her totally up and they both tumbled over. As they did the wrench in Bulma's hand fell out of her grasp and hit the important machinery she was working on. 

Vegeta almost fell on Bulma and had to drop Bulma to keep himself from falling on top of her, crushing her ribs some more. It all happened almost in slow motion. He watched as the blue beauty smacked against the ground and he put his arms at both sides of her waist to keep from falling completely on her. Blood started to trickle down the side of Bulma's face from her mouth.

Vegeta went onto his knees and looked down on her. He was about to go get her parents when he started to hear beeping coming from all directions of the room.

"Oh SHIT!!" Vegeta yelled trying to stand as quickly as possible so he could pick Bulma up and take her out. He debated how he could help her without furthering her injuries. The door of the ship closed quickly and Vegeta knew there was nothing he could do. The walls were ki proof so he couldn't burn a hole in the ship while training.

Vegeta ran up to the control room to stop the engine or at least make sure the ship was put together enough to ensure a safe liftoff.

* * *

Chichi was about to come out and talk to Bulma when she heard the ship start to power up. She quickly ran out of the house noticing Bulma's parents running with her. They got out side and saw the ship about to take off from the ground. "Bulma's in there!!!!" Bunny cried, tears streaming down her face. 

Chichi ran up to and started banging on the door trying to get it open. Dr. Briefs ran up to her and tried to pull her away from the oncoming explosion of the ship's take off only to have Chichi push him off forcefully.

"Chichi the ship's ki proof I doubt you'd be able to get through it!!!" Dr. Briefs yelled over the loud noise of the ship. Bunny was helping him up.

Chichi pretended she didn't hear that not wanting to believe it. For one last resort as the ship took off Chichi screamed Bulma's name. "BULMA!!!!!!!!!! KAMI NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!" Chichi yelled crying as the force from the take off blew her against the ground. In a matter of seconds the ship was out of sight in the sky.

* * *

Yay! I think this chapter came out very well. I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

3 Iceis 3


	2. How can it possibly get worse

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now…..well actually I would but that's against my point.

A/n: ok well here I am again!!! I'm going to get straight in to the story this time because I'm excited to write it!!! Well I hope you like it!!!!

Italics are thoughts

* * *

Black Roses

Chichi stared up at the sky where the ship was last seen. "No…" Chichi whispered. "Poor Bulma! WHERE THE HELL WAS GOKU??" Chichi yelled.

Bulma's dad ran inside while Bunny stayed outside staring at the sky none moving.

"Dr. Briefs? Where are you going?" Chichi yelled after him.

"I'm going to see if the intercom screen will work so I can talk to them on the ship to make sure there all right."

"What do you mean them?!?!?!" Chichi yelled with a shocked expression on her face.

"Vegeta's up there with her. I told him to go check the ship out and see how he likes it."

Chichi stopped running and smacked her forehead. _Oh dear. I want to die for Bulma!! Poor thing!!!_ Chichi then ran again to the room Dr. Briefs ran into.

* * *

Vegeta had got up just in time to sturdy the ship on take off. He was just about to go back down to Bulma when a screen appeared behind him. 

"Vegeta??" Dr. Brief's old voice called after him.

Vegeta snapped around and walked back over to the screen through the turbulence. "What?"

"Is the ship running properly?" Dr. Briefs asked before he was pushed away by a worried Chichi.

"Is Bulma alright? Where is she? What did you do to her? Why did you take off in the ship with her in it? Why didn't you let her out?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Chichi started to yell.

Vegeta covered his ears. "Shut up harpy!!!!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Suddenly through Goku's instant transmission Goku teleported right next to Chichi. "Hey! Mrs. Briefs called me and told me to get right over here on emergency." Goku then looked at Chichi who looked like she was about to kick the TV screen and pulled her away.

"GOKU LET ME GO!!!!" Chichi screamed.

"Vegeta to your left there should be a robot. It hasn't been started yet but all you have to do is press a button on the side of its head to make it turn on or shut off. If Bulma is injured which I have high suspicions she is then you need to turn it on and it will take care or her." Dr. Briefs said into the intercom screen.

Vegeta looked over at it the robot. It was really small. He kicked the side of its head from where he stood. The robot immediately turned on and morphed into an almost human sized robot and went down to the first floor to help Bulma.

"The robots on the ship are very smart like this one. This one knows exactly where the injured people are through pain waves. All the robots talk too so they know who you are and they know who Bulma is so it won't be too much trouble." Dr Briefs explained.

"How do I turn this ship around if it's on a specific track?"

"Well there should be a panel to the right that has a red button saying abort mission on it. If you press that it will turn you around and send you back to earth. That's the only way." Dr. Briefs explained as chichi kicked and screamed and Goku to let her down.

Vegeta looked to his right and his eyes got as big as saucers. The panel he was talking about had not been put in yet and it was a big piece. There was just a hole on the top and inside was a bunch of wires. "I don't think I can do that." Vegeta growled menacingly.

Dr. Briefs traveled to one side of the screen to look at the spot and when he saw it he forced him self to sit down in a chair. "Damn it….Bulma's plans were to put that in the day before you left."

"Well is there anything at all we can do?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"….no…..you said you wanted a straight coarse of 365 days in the ship so that's what I programmed into it. That was the only way to stop it and I didn't even think you would ever even need that."

"I GOT IT!!!" Chichi screamed. "Goku can use his instant transmission to help get them back."

Goku got a huge smile on his face and put his to fingers to his head.

"Wait you dumb ass aren't you forgetting something! These have ki proof walls. First of all you wont be able to sense me through them secondly you wouldn't be able to get in here if you even traveled up to this ship." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Bulma's up here though, so when she gets better or whatever then she can fix the abort button and we can come back."

Chichi slumped to the floor and started to cry. "This sucks really bad…" Then she passed out.

Goku picked her up. "Well if you get something together please call us as soon as possible for Chichi's sake. I'm going to get Chichi home."

At Dr. Briefs nod Goku looked for Gohan's ki and left.

"Well all I can say for right now is that I made a transporter on the ship so if you ran out of food or need new clothes then I could send you some from where ever you are. Ill have my wife send Bulma's stuff up there and some medicine for Bulma. Tell Bulma to have the robot report to me her conditions when she can. Bulma knows the whole ship like the back of her hand and she knows how to repair and make things just as good as me. I don't think you'll have any problems. Well I guess for right now until you get that abort button we won't be expecting you guys for a year…" Dr. Briefs sighed. "Please take care of her she's in bad condition as of now." Dr. Briefs said then shut down the intercom.

Vegeta slammed his fist on the controls in front of him leaving a nice dent. "No I intend on beating the shit out of her old man!" Vegeta cussed a bit then looked for Bulma

The robot had picked her up and was looking towards Vegeta.

"Where would you like me to put her?" The mechanical voice asked.

"In my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Vegeta stated simply. "Ill be training down here so don't let her come down to this area. Also Dr. Briefs wants a full report on Bulma's condition. Got that?"

"Yes sir." The robot said then kept walking up the stairs.

Vegeta growled and shut the door to the stairs to start his training.

* * *

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. She got worried when she wasn't able to move. She noticed that the only thing she could control was her eyes. 

"Ah I see your awake Ms. Bulma." The robot said to her coming in with some medicine. It gave Bulma a shot then started to walk away. "You should be getting feeling back in your body soon." the robot said leaving the room.

Bulma had no idea what it was saying since it didn't have a mouth.

Almost as soon as the robot left the room Bulma started to feel her fingers again and soon after her legs and arms she hated the feeling of her own body parts slowly moving but still feeling dead. She lay there silently as the feeling came back in her ribs. It wasn't as painful as it had been, but still hurt. Then Bulma remembered where she was.

"OH FUCK!!!" Bulma's voice pierced through the spaceship.

Vegeta heard it and smirked. "_Well it seems as though she's back to normal..."_ Vegeta thought then scowled. _Damn it…_

Bulma slowly got up from the bed and walked out into the control room. She almost started to figure out how Vegeta was able to get out of bed when injured when he really wanted to. She immediately went to the intercom and pressed the button to speak to her father.

* * *

Dr. Briefs was in his lab trying to make a concoction for Bulma's hearing. He heard beeping coming from the other side of the lab and as he was walking over there the screen appeared with a very pissed Bulma on it. 

"Bulma, dear! Are you alright?" He said hurrying all the way over to the screen.

"WHAT AM I DOING ON THE SHIP?!?!? WHERE AM I?!?!" Bulma screamed then stopped as pain started to fill her body around her lungs.

"Hunny, there was an accident and the ship took off with you and Vegeta in it. You're going to have to fix the abort button to get back here. The top of it hasn't been put on yet……how long will it take you to put it in?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Well it would have taken me 2 hours regularly but are the proper part isn't over here?"

"Well……no….but lets see here." Dr. Briefs said leaving the site of the screen to look around at the parts on his work bench.

Bulma shifted to try to see what he was doing. Suddenly he popped back up on the screen startling Bulma.

"Aaaahh here it is!" Dr. Briefs said holding up the piece that was supposed to go on top of the panel. "Here's the part……but oh no……"

"WHAT just send it through the transporter!!!?" Bulma shouted.

"It wont fit dearest…I could only send it piece by piece…you would have to build it over again…how long will that take you then?"

Bulma started to cry. "OHHHH NNOOOOO IM STUCK ON A SHIP WITH VEGETA FOR 11 MONTHS!!!!?!?!?!?!" Bulma screamed tears pouring down her cheeks. "We might as well stay here the whole year…….."

"11 MONTHS!!!!" Vegeta yelled from behind her.

Bulma noticed her dad startled expression and turned around to see what the matter was.

"It would take you 11 months to get that fixed?!?!?!?!" Vegeta said letting out a sigh to calm him self down. "I thought you were some sort of genius."

"What do you want me to do about it ass bag!? Dad!!!! Can't you do something?!?" Bulma said turning around.

Vegeta was taken back. "Ass bag?" He murmured in question.

"Bulma I know just as much as you do….but if I think of something ill tell you right away. You mom packed you your stuff in a capsule ill send it to you now." Dr. Briefs said pushing the capsule into the transporter to send.

In a matter or seconds it appeared in the small box implanted into the wall.

Vegeta ran up to the screen almost pushing Bulma on the ground.

"Why don't you put the piece we need in a capsule and send it in here." Vegeta yelled in almost desperation.

Bulma mentally smacked herself. She felt really stupid today. Bulma pushed Vegeta over a little "That's impossible because of the material. Traveling at the velocity it would to transport here and the volume of the piece it wouldn't make it. See if you times the velocity and the volume together then add the space distance with the evaporation rate from the speed of the capsule to get here…." Bulma started

"IN ENGLISH!!!" Vegeta yelled at her. "I'm not in the mood to figure that out!

"It would melt from the pressure in the capsule before it got her because of its size and what it's made out of. It's very special steel crossed with the wire…The friction might blow one of the fuses on the way anyway. We have to send it piece by piece." Dr. Briefs translated.

"But you can fit cars in those damn things!!!!" Vegeta roared.

"Yes, but we don't have the cars travel through outer space." Bulma answered.

"So…in other words…." Vegeta said not exactly wanting to know the answer.

"You're my room mate on this space ship for 11 months…or at least until I can get the piece put back together." Bulma said slapping him on the shoulder. "Ill talk to you later dad you might as well start taking it apart and sending the pieces here." And with that she turned off the intercom.

Bulma started to walk away when a sudden pain shot through her ribs and she fell to her knees.

Vegeta walked up behind her and watched her. He didn't do anything not wanting to make it worse. _The robot!_ Vegeta thought walking to the stairs to find the robot. He looked downstairs and seen the robot at the bottom all crushed up. "Shit I forgot to turn the gravity off!!" Vegeta ran down, turned it off then looked to see if the robot still had possibilities of working…it didn't.

For a split second Vegeta got worried about Bulma subconsciously walking down into the pressure zone while he was training. _"She wouldn't be that stupid."_

Vegeta walked back up stairs and saw Bulma moaning in pain holding her stomach. Vegeta walked over to her and gently picked her up and carried her to his bed. "Will you shut up!!? You think crying and groaning is going to make your ribs better it will just make it worse. Calm down……weak ass humans." Vegeta grumbled forgetting Bulma couldn't hear him and her eyes were tightly shut.

He set her on the bed and looked around for something to make her stop crying. When he found nothing, he growled. Her cries of pain started to hurt his ears. As a last effort he used an old trick he learned to stop pain.

Vegeta went to Bulma's left side and grabbed her shoulder. He felt in her shoulder for to nerves near her collar bone. Once he found them he pressed them together tightly. As soon as he did Bulma suddenly stopped crying.

"What did you do Vegeta?" Bulma wandered curiously noticing that she was still able to move and feel her body normally, but even her headache had gone away.

"It's an old trick I learned. I can't hold this forever though!" Vegeta said trying to get in a more comfortable position and not move his hand from where it was on her shoulder.

"How is this possible? I've never heard of such a thing not even though all medical history has this been proven to work…."

"Enough of you scientific mind I already! It worked didn't it?" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta I cant hear move over here or something so I can see your lips!" Bulma said trying to turn a little to see him.

"Why can't you hear me?"

"I thought you knew? I'm deaf as of now. Didn't my father tell you?"

Vegeta looked at her strangely. "He told me about you ribs but didn't get to finish because your mother started to wail. " He said directly towards her.

"Oh well I can read lips so that's why you have to face me when you talk. This is also a good strategy to not listen to you when you try to argue with me or make me do something! Now I have an excuse!!!!" Bulma said with a smirk.

Vegeta growled and let a little pressure off of her shoulder sending some pain into Bulma. She cringed and Vegeta tighten his grip. "Don't mess with me woman!! I'm the one that has to live with you for a year!"

"11 months at the most!" Bulma corrected. "This is going to KILL when you let go isn't it?"

"That's the only downfall…You get used to the calmness then the sudden pain returns" Vegeta told her calmly. "It's a trick I learned only to use when a friend is dying in battle, to stop the pain while they die. It's not meant for someone who can be treated."

"That's very depressing Vegeta." Bulma said in a serious tone

"I have training to do. That's why I wanted to come up here in the first place!!!" Vegeta said.

"Well please don't let go I really don't want to feel it." Bulma said closing her eyes trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, but it didn't work. She started to cry and looked away from Vegeta.

Vegeta sigh and took his hand placing it on her ribs. _This better be worth it._

Bulma froze immediately.

A red glow started to illuminate from around his hand.

Bulma closed her eyes as she felt a comporting warmness flow through her body. After a few seconds Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta had left the room already. Bulma freaked out thinking that pain was going to hit her strongly, but nothing happened. All the pain was gone.

Bulma slowly rose out of bed hoping that the pain wouldn't come back. She peaked out the door and saw Vegeta holding his ribs at the end of the hall doubled over in pain. He stopped after a moment and walked down to the gravity room.

_OH NO!!! He must have done something to transfer the pain to him!!!_

Bulma walked out of the room hoping to catch him before he shut the door to the gravity area. Bulma seen the back of him just as he was about to shut the door and ran down the stairs. Bad idea…Bulma tripped on the last step and was about to smash onto the ground for sure to make her ribs crack again, but Vegeta saw her and caught her.

"What are you doing? Don't you ever stay in bed! you need rest!" Vegeta scolded her.

"That sounds familiar!?" Bulma asked. When she saw the blank expression on his face she fidgeted slightly. "Why did you help me like that? You like took my pain or something?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and noticed he was still holding her. He let go of her immediately. "That also is a good trick…with bad side affects. The pains tripled right away." He looked down at the robot at the end of the stairs. "Take this robot and fix it or something. Just stay out of my range!"

After Bulma interpreted what he was saying she took up the crushed pieces of the robot and started up the stairs. "Thank you…." Bulma said and keep walking.

Vegeta knew he couldn't say anything to her since she couldn't hear and was already out of the room. So instead he shut the door to train.

Bulma went into Vegeta's room and made his bed then went into the living room and made herself a bed on the couch. _Vegeta can have his room I want the fire place_ Bulma thought with a smile. She put the broken metal parts next to the couch and turned on the TV.

Bulma's dad had invented a one of a kind TV that had all cable channels and could be view from anywhere in space. _Thank you daddy! _She thought in a sing-songy voice in her head.

Bulma turned on Cartoon network to watch adult swim. She turned on the caption so she wouldn't have to strain herself readying cartoon lips and started to work on the robot. She had the fire going and drifted to sleep after awhile from the heat and comfort or the fire.

* * *

Vegeta punched and kicked the air under 470 time's gravity. He did a few more flips then decided to do some finger push ups. After 5,897,364 push ups he decided to get a snack. 

He went up stairs and passed by the living room. He noticed Bulma lying against a pillow her hair sprawled out all over it and light breathing coming from her. He walked in and turned off the TV, then walked to the kitchen trying to avoid going back into the living room, which was exactly where he had planned on going.

_I wander sometimes about her. She's challenging….I like that!_ Vegeta thought entering the kitchen he programmed what he wanted into the robot and the robot instantly went to work. Vegeta went into the living room and sat down on the couch where Bulma's feet had failed to reach in her curled state. He looked down at her and regretted it in the fact he couldn't remove his gaze. Suddenly Bulma's legs extended onto Vegeta's lap.

_"Just perfect."_ Vegeta wasn't sure what to do and sat still. Bulma's leg rubbed against his lap as he yawned.

Vegeta stiffened completely and decided he better get up noticing how he was getting 'irritated'. He softly pulled her feet off of him after she relaxed again and he got up.

He went into the kitchen and started to eat all that the robot had finished so far. When he got on his 3rd serving he felt Bulma's ki start to come near him. Bulma walked into the kitchen and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Has my dad sent any parts yet?" Bulma asked programming some stuff she wanted into the robot from where she sat. She turned around to start reading Vegeta's lips.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta said then started to stuff his face again.

"Jeez….I was just wandering." Bulma laid her head down on the table and stared at the wall thinking.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked forgetting she couldn't hear. Vegeta moved his foot and tapped her leg from under the table.

Bulma immediately jerked up and looked at him. "What?"

"What are you doing? Actually more of a question I was going to ask is what are you going to do for 11 months?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma suddenly realized what was going to happen she was going to do nothing for 11 months. "I'm going to stare at the wall and hope I go into shock of pass out for the whole time!" Bulma said banging her head onto the table and closed her eyes. She was still surprised that her ribs weren't even bothering her a little bit even when she bent over.

"humph…"

Vegeta got up from the table just as Bulma had gotten her food and left to go train so more.

Bulma started to eat when the ship jolted heavily. Dents started to appear around the walls of the ship. The power went out not to long after and wires started to break through the damaged parts of the ship. Bulma went under the table that was bolted to the floor and prayed to Kami everything was alright and they would survive. Bulma felt a horrible shock from turbulence from the ship. Bulma realized they must have crash landed somewhere.

Bulma had been protecting her ribs from the turbulence and after one final wave of shakes hit she banged her head on the poll under the table and passed out.

* * *

Vegeta had just reached the gravity room and was about to turn it on when he felt something hit the ship leaving a dent in the wall near him. _A meteor shower!!!_ Vegeta thought running his way back to the kitchen to get Bulma. A huge chunk of metal fell in front of him almost hitting him in the head. Vegeta immediately flew to the floor and a few pieces of metal fell atop of him before he passed out.

* * *

Remember people this is an alternate universe. Especially concerning his powers. 

Iceis


	3. porno with roshi

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: Well here's another chapter. Nothing to say about this one so here it is!!!

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes slowly and painfully. _"Wow man pain should be a 6th sense to me by now…"_ Bulma put her hand to her head and rubbed her temples. When she brought her hand down she could dimly see that it was covered in blood.

Bulma looked out from under the table. She could barely see anything since the power went out. A few loose wires shook around violently not to far from where she was at. She crawled out slowly hoping it was safe.

Surprisingly her ribs didn't hurt to bad. Her legs felt like they had been run over though and she knew she had cuts all over and possibly one major one to her forehead. Other then that she had to crawl. She thought possibly her legs were broken, but she was too scared to look.

"Vegeta!!!" Bulma said suddenly remembering him. _"What if he's calling me and I can't hear him or something. If he hasn't came and got me by now he's probably…….OH NO!!!!"_ Bulma pulled herself across the ground frantically.

She reached the living room and kept going.

Just when she thought she couldn't make it any further she reached the door to down stairs. It was barricaded by metal from the ceiling. Bulma looked up and freaked out. She could see the stars outside.

_"How am I living!!! I need oxygen to breath."_ Bulma thought then let it slide…she had bigger problems.

Bulma tried with all her might to get all the pieces away from the door. She looked at her hands as she did so, seeing the blood, trying to stay awake from nausea was becoming too much. After a few small pieces she reached a whole big piece that was to big for her to pull off. There was a gap in-between the wall and the piece of ceiling that lead into the room. There was a jagged piece sticking out of the side of it meaning that if she tried to fit through it then it would cut into her skin.

_"I have to try! I know I can do it even if I get hurt I already am so oh well."_ Bulma thought starting to try to shove her body through the small gap. She got through far enough that she could see one side of the room. She didn't see Vegeta so she tried even harder to get in without touching the jagged edge.

She got to her stomach and felt the edge grab a piece of her shirt and rip it. Then she felt it start to rip the skin on her stomach scratching across her belly button. She could feel the stickiness of her blood start to run down her body.

The air smelt like burnt rubber and metal and it was starting to scare Bulma. If there was a gas leak then the ship could completely explode at any minute. She had to Get Vegeta out and quick. Bulma started to feel the feeling she had come so immune to. She wouldn't be able to stand her skin to get ripped anymore. She was going to faint.

Just then she saw a beam of light flash passed her and blast the door back up the stairs making Bulma fall to the ground out of the gap. Vegeta crawled over to her and pulled her into his lap. He dragged himself backwards to sit up against the wall away from the door.

Bulma just closed her eyes and hoped something good would come out of all the bad luck they were in. She could smell him, his wonderful manly scent. IT made her happier then she should have been in that moment. She felt Vegeta cover her head with his and hold her protectively as more of the ceiling caved in on top of them. She saw a bright flash of light that became too much for her and she blacked out

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes and immediately shut them again because of a bright light in the room. After her eyes adjusted to the room she realized she was lying on a couch. She looked over and noticed Vegeta sitting in a chair next to her talking. He looked relaxed, but completely ready for action at the same time. Bulma loved that about him. The only thing she realized was different was now she could hear.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I CAN HEAR!!!" Bulma yelled into the room. The person talking to Vegeta jumped and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I'm healed to…" Bulma said looking at her hands and then at her stomach. She had new clothes on, but they weren't hers.

She had on a blue jean belly shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. "Are….We on…..Earth?" Bulma asked anyone in the room.

"No, were on planet Epar. There basically identical to humans except for there language and a few customs" Vegeta explained noticing the look she gave him.

Bulma looked at the man that was with Vegeta and started to drool as he looked back with the same expression. "And who is he?" He was handsome with Blonde hair and blue eyes and had a VERY cut figure.

Noticing Bulma's look of 'interest' Vegeta stood up suddenly and walked over to Bulma, standing in front of her almost protectively. "I wouldn't if I were you…"

Bulma's looked at Vegeta curiously. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta turned around and started saying things to the man in a different language and the man left the room with his head down.

"Taking advantage of women is a popular practice here."

"WHAT?!?!"

Vegeta covered his ears and looked at her. "SHUT UP! The man I was just talking to is the king of this planet. He wants you……" Bulma's eyes shot open. "I told him he could have you in an hour. After I find a place to stay."

Bulma couldn't think of anything to say. She was shocked.

Vegeta smirked "BUT….I told him we were already mates and that he couldn't have you under my permission."

Bulma wanted her gun. She decided not to worry right now about Vegeta's mouth. "How do you know so much about this planet?"

"I thought you would have wandered why you could hear again and why were completely healed." Vegeta didn't even wait for Bulma's response. "Well I've been here before to look for the king that was here at the time and I was to kill him, which I did. They know me because they thought I was going to be the one to replace the king so my name is known among everyone here. I'm much respected here, but we are to stay here until they can fix our ship. We will take off into space in about a week. Until then just relax."

Bulma had started to drift off into a wonderful world just from hearing Vegeta's voice. The only thing better then getting her hearing back was the first things she heard being Vegeta's deep cool voice.

Vegeta noticed her dazed look and started to walk out of the room.

"What?!?!? Wait for me!!! What about my hearing and our heath?!??!" Bulma said dashing to catch up with him.

"Senzu beans. I forgot Kakkorot gave them to me a while ago before the trip and I didn't think it would heal your hearing, but apparently it did…" Vegeta said walking faster then Bulma could run.

Bulma stopped in her track. _"Everyone had completely forgotten about Senzu beans."_

* * *

Later that day Bulma and Vegeta got a free hotel room for them to stay at for the time they spent on the planet. Unluckily for them the King had ordered them one bed in the room since he thought they were mates. The good thing was that it was the master's suet so the bed had to be HUGE.

On the ship Bulma found the capsule her dad had given her with her clothes and supplies and a few empty capsules in which she put the food and important expensive things in. Luckily it wasn't destroyed bad enough to completely halt their mission it just needed some touch ups. The King refused to give them another ship for free so the idea of getting another ship and just heading home was out of the question. Plus Bulma didn't want to leave the ship here. To much hard work was put into it.

"So……I got the bed." Bulma said laughing and jokingly pushed him as she ran to the hotel room to get the bed before he did.

Vegeta growled and stayed walking at the same pace she was.

"Aaawww Come on Vegeta, live a little." Bulma said turning around and looking at him letting him catch up to her.

"It doesn't matter as soon as you get on the bed ill just throw you off." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma started laughing and got the key to the room out and opened there door. Bulma was surprised to how everything was like earth. When she got in the room she gapped at the surroundings as Vegeta walked passed her.

Vegeta flopped down on the bed sprawled out to cover most of the bed. He gave her a look.

It was Bulma's turn to growl as she jumped on the bed nearly landing straddling his hips and tried to push him off.

Vegeta simply grabbed Bulma by the waist and set her back on the ground.

_"hmmm…I wander if our little prince is ticklish……"_ Bulma ran to the side of the bed and grabbed both of Vegeta's sides and squeezed.

Vegeta jumped from the bed and caught her wrists. "If I were you I would NEVER do that again."

Bulma started to laugh. "So the little princey boy is ticklish!! And why would I never do that again. I could use it as blackmail you know. Sell it to your enemy's!!" Bulma laughed loudly at the possibilities. "How can you be some HUGE big time fierce warrior if you're ticklish?" Bulma laughed.

Vegeta then poked her side causing a high pitched screech to illuminate from Bulma. Bulma grabbed her side and smacked Vegeta's arm. "You freak!"

"Learn to think before you speak. For some HUGE big time smart genius you sure aren't very smart." Vegeta said he pushed Bulma backward and she fell off the bed. "Freaks better then an ass bag."

A second later they heard a loud moaning in the background of there room and woman screaming 'OH YES!' in their room.

Vegeta immediately narrowed his eyes at Bulma and looked down at her from the bed.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME IM NOT DOING THAT YOU PERVE!!!" Bulma screamed at him.

She got back up to scream at the prince some more but then realized what was happening. Her mouth dropped. "VEGETA FIND THE REMOTE AND CHANGE IT!!!!!"

Vegeta jumped in surprise and looked at the TV immediately regretting it. "Oh….my….god….." Vegeta hurriedly looked around for the remote to the TV not being able to find it.

Bulma got up and ran to the TV and turned it off just as Vegeta found the remote. He clicked the power to turn it off intern it turned the TV back on. Bulma hit the off button again to quickly turn it off but not before hearing the words. "OH ROSHI!!!"

"OMG!!!!!!" Bulma yelled falling to the floor. "I could have gone my WHOLE life without hearing that…..or seeing that." Bulma said laying her face into the soft carpet hoping that images of Master Roshi with a play girl would get out of her head.

"The old pervert is involved in world wide porn!?!?!" Vegeta said with a look of complete and utter disgust on his face.

"Well you know you liked that? I'll leave you two alone." Vegeta didn't make a move from the bed.

"OH YEAH!!! Just as much as I LOVE being stuck with you out here……how do they have stuff from earth here?"

Vegeta almost started laughing and was about to say something that Bulma knew he was going to say.

"NO!!! I have never watched that stuff to know it was from Earth, but the dirty old man is from earth."

"Well they have satellite signals that pick up that stuff and they know were from earth so they programmed it into our TV." Vegeta told her shifting positions in the bed. "Now I'm going to take a nap go do something like clean things or something…" Vegeta said yawning.

Bulma gave him an evil look and got up from the floor. "I'm going to go take a shower…THEN WERE going to go out and look around for something to do!" Bulma said going up to Vegeta and squeezing his side quickly then running to the bathroom.

Vegeta shot up and gave her an 'I'm going to kill you' look before lying down again. Vegeta grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Bulma started Laughing when she heard the moaning again. She took her shower then sat down in a bath to shave her legs. _"I guess we must have hit a button on the remote while we had a play fight…WE HAD A PLAY FIGHT!"_ Bulma jumped at the thought of Vegeta being involved with something like that and cut her leg with the razor. _"wow he must have hit his head on the ship….really hard!!!!!"_ Bulma thought getting out of the tub and grabbing a bandage out of the cabinet. _"Oh well I wont complain."_

After Bulma opened her capsule, she put her clothes on and walked out of the room.

Vegeta was on the bed asleep with the remote in hand.

Bulma walked over to get the remote from him but his hands stayed tightly grasped around the remote. Bulma pried at his fingers and when he didn't budge she used a pressure point she knew on his hand that immediately let go of the remote. She then went and sat on the other side of the bed and turned on Scooby Doo. Bulma then yawned and fell asleep leaning against the back of the bed almost immediately.

A few hours later Vegeta got up and turned to see Bulma and smirked. He got off the bed and went to Bulma's closet, which the king had ordered to get packed full of new clothes, and picked out the out fit that caught his eyes and threw it at Bulma waking her up instantly.

"WHA? What's going on?" Bulma said jumping off the bed and holding the clothes Vegeta threw at her.

"Where going out. I remember where some nice places are around here so get dressed and ill be out in a minute." Vegeta walked into the bathroom.

A moment later Bulma heard the shower start. She had her mouth dropped a little and she still stood in the same position. _"well…"_ Bulma thought looking at the clothes in her hand.

* * *

YAY that chapters done

3 Iceis 3


	4. clubbing Bulma style

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! DAMN IT

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: Katie yuy! Thanks for being a wonderful mom ill miss ya while I'm gone and I love ya!!

_"Itallics are thoughts"_

* * *

Black roses

Bulma got dressed while Vegeta was in the shower. When Vegeta got out he had to stop and stare at her before he could move to do anything. Bulma was asleep on their bed again. She had on a black leather skirt and a navy blue midriff tank shirt.

_"wow…."_ Vegeta thought going to his closet and pulling out his clothes, just his towel around his waist. He got dressed quickly then woke up Bulma.

Bulma jerked awake and got a stunned expression on her face seeing Vegeta. He was wearing tight black pant and a black wife beater with fingerless navy blue gloves. She quickly caught herself and went back to her normal expression.

Of course Vegeta had spotted it before she changed it and smirked. "Let's go." Vegeta said walking out the door.

Bulma rolled off the bed and went to grab a coat from her closet. She looked next to her and jumped in surprise. On the table next to her was another Black rose. She picked it up and dropped it immediately when a thorn pricked her finger. Bulma instantly put her finger to her mouth and sucked on the wound. _"Man…where are these coming from?"_ She picked up the rose careful to not touch the single thorn and placed it back on the table again.

Bulma quickly grabbed a coat she though matched her clothes and ran out of the room to catch up with Vegeta. She ran down the hall seeing Vegeta in the elevator smirking at her. She wasn't going to make it. Just as the doors closed Bulma was about to run into them when a pair of arms wrapped around her and flew out of an open window in the hall.

Bulma realized it was Vegeta. "Damn you and your stupid speed!"

"If I didn't have it you would have a face full of elevator right now!" Vegeta laughed at her.

After a while of flying through the darkened air they landed in front of a big club form the looks of it.

"I didn't know you were a club person?" Bulma asked looking up at him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know!" Vegeta answered walking straight by the bouncer with Bulma following him closely.

She was worried with what Vegeta had said about the planet of being stuck without Vegeta to protect her. She grabbed his arm as they entered the dark room that was illuminated by flashing lights. Loud music filled the air around them. She was surprised it didn't hurt Vegeta's ear because it was sure hurting hers. She actually got worried she would lose her hearing again.

Vegeta walked over to the bar and sat down.

Bulma squeezed through the people and catch up to Vegeta. Just before she could sit next to him another girl did.

"Hi I'm Vicky!" She said loudly so Vegeta could hear in the alien language. She was beautiful with long black hair and blue eyes.

Vegeta didn't even turn to look at her. He ordered the bartender to give him a beer and looked around the room at the amount of people.

Bulma looked on and smirked at Vegeta's behavior. She felt pride that Vegeta did that and that she was with Vegeta and not her.

Vicky rolled her eyes and stood up and started to rub her hand up and down Vegeta's muscular arm. "You know not many people are as hot and strong as you look. How bout you come dance with me." She said as a statement more then a question.

Vegeta pushed her away and grabbed Bulma and pulled her to the seat next to him. "What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

Bulma's eyes were wide. She couldn't understand what she said, but she basically understood what was going on.

"I've been to more clubs then you think. I used to have to avoid people all the time." Vegeta said with a big smirk.

"um…..I'll just have a water." Bulma said turning to the bar.

Vegeta rolled his eyes then told the bartender a order. It sounded kind of sexy, the way he said it and the accent he used.

The bar tender heard her and complied immediately.

_"Well the Vicky girls gone…..Now I wander if I can get Vegeta to dance….I wander if he can dance……hm…."_ Bulma thought watching Vegeta down his beer.

"What are you thinking about?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"Well…Do you dance?" Bulma asked smiling deeply wandering what his answer would be.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow "You think I just come to these places to sit and drink and throw off girls." Vegeta asked giving her a stupid look.

"Well I wouldn't doubt it."

Vegeta finished off his beer and stood up and held out his hand for Bulma to take.

Bulma smiled and grabbed it happily.

A fast upbeat song came on and Vegeta lead Bulma to a not very crowded place in the center of everyone.

Bulma was kind of nervous. She didn't know what to expect with Vegeta…I mean it was Vegeta! Bulma looked around at the people around them and seen how they were dancing. Most all of them were up close and personal. She figured Vegeta would be that way to….what else could he be.

Bulma expected Vegeta to stand behind her, but he didn't. He pulled her up against his hard body and ran his hand up her back.

Bulma could hear Vegeta's breathing right behind her ear. She could never picture Vegeta doing this. She had done stuff with Yamcha like this before…..but Vegeta? Bulma leaned her head up near the side of Vegeta's face. They were practically cheek to cheek. There were moments Bulma had to lay her head on Vegeta's shoulder or face an emanate collapse of ecstasy.

Bulma had gone to many night clubs with Yamcha and gotten into competitions with other couples and her and Yamcha ALWAYS won. This on the other hand was way different. It had never felt this way with Yamcha before. If she didn't know any better she would say Vegeta's simple movements were turning her on. Not even Yamcha could do that and she and Vegeta had just gotten started.

_"This can't be good"_ Bulma thought trying to think about the movements going on around her. All together she was really enjoying the feeling Vegeta was giving her as they danced. Bulma started to sweat as the song continued. _"Vegeta has DEFINATLY had a lot of experience."_

About after half the song was over they were run into by Vicky and some other dude as they danced wildly. They should have pretty much been having sex right then and there.

Bulma pushed Vicky and the guy away from them. She heard Vegeta chuckle from behind her as Vicky turned around and flicked off Bulma and started to dance dirtier in front of them.

_"Alright!__ She wants to play it this way!" _Bulma thought slyly. Bulma turned around in Vegeta's arms and lifted her leg up on Vegeta's side.

Vegeta, who had caught on to what she was doing, allowed her to do as she liked. He could handle anything she dealt him. He hoped.

* * *

I hope you liked it! G2G! Ja Ne!

3 Iceis 3


	5. WHAT THE HELL!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back again!!!

* * *

Black roses 5

Something finally snapped in Bulma's head. "_WHY THE HELL IS VEGETA ACTING LIKE THIS!! This isn't him! This isn't the arrogant prince I know…….something's up. Tickle fights, helping me from pain, DANCING!!"_ Bulma thought about putting her leg down, but just couldn't give up an opportunity like this.

She played in the moment finding the beat. Pushing up against Vegeta exotically came very natural for her and she was pissed off enough to not care what anyone thought. She let her leg down and turned around. Bring her arms around Vegeta's neck from behind her she leaned her head back over his shoulder leaving her neck bare and moved her butt up against is already very hardened member.

She froze for a second when she felt it, but ignored it quickly and played along with it.

Vegeta thought his eyes had rolled back into his head. He had danced with others before, but this cut the cake. She moved with more rhythm then anyone or anything he had ever seen before.

Bulma threw herself forward leaving her butt in the air against him and against pushed against his lower body with enough pressure to make Vegeta moan low in his throat, but thankfully not loud enough for anyone to hear. Bulma had gotten so into it she thought she might be straining herself.

It wasn't until she started to feel like the music kept getting louder to make her slow down and dance belly to belly with Vegeta. The circle that had once been formed around them had all jumped back into dancing and Vicky had moved on sometime while they were dancing. Bulma had lost the train of thought to even look and see where she was while they were dancing.

Soon the music became to loud for Bulma and all at once she felt dizzy then felt her ears pop as she looked up at Vegeta. His face was expressionless, but was looking at her in a way that should have shown concern. She did everything she could from passing out and ran out of the bar into the empty streets. She had freaked herself out.

She looked for the direction Vegeta flew them and started running. She had lost her hearing again and now couldn't tell if people were chasing her or what. It was one of the scariest feelings Bulma had ever felt. She didn't know why she thought people would be chasing her, but as soon as her hear left her again she could feel that someone was after her.

She fell to her knees exhausted and turned now hoping Vegeta had followed her because of remembering exactly which planet she was on. She started crying wishing so bad her hearing hadn't gone away. She felt someone's arms wrap around her and pick her up.

Bulma knew they weren't Vegeta's but she was helpless against anything. She wasn't strong enough. She looked at who had her. It was the king. _"DAMN IT where are you Vegeta!!" _She tried struggling hoping to make some time.

Suddenly right when the king was about to force a kiss on Bulma his head was gone and blood started to squirt in all directions from his neck.

"OMG!!!!! THIS IS THE WORST 2 DAYS IN MY LIFE!!" Bulma screamed pushing the body away from her. Lucky no blood got on her from the angle he was at.

Soon she found herself being carried by the wrist into the air back to the hotel. She looked up and saw a very in thought Vegeta. He almost looked like he didn't want to save her. When they got back to the hotel Vegeta threw her on the bed and stared at her with a mean look.

"I lost my hearing again………and you were acting…….weird………..I couldn't take it." Bulma said laying back into the bed relaxing her head onto the pillow. Her wrist hurt from Vegeta carrying her by it.

_"I can't figure out what's making everything she does so enticing."_ Vegeta thought turning and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Bulma sighed and relaxed with him out of the room, but still close by. She walked over to the door. "Do you know what those Black roses are about?"

"Woman I'm in the shower go to bed were leaving in the morning." Vegeta shouted.

When Bulma finally remembered she couldn't hear him she started to think. Bulma tried hard not to picture his hard muscular body being poured on by the water. She noticed how aroused she was getting and immediately went and got changed for bed and got in. _"Damn him and his stupid dancing!!"_ Bulma turned on the TV and watched it for a while.

After a little while Vegeta finally came out in his boxers and got in bed.

"Took you long enough." Bulma said jokingly.

"You do know what the female role is in this area?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"Yes, if it has anything to do with the name then yes."

"Well that and the Female is worthless other then for pleasure and copulation here. No one is married and men take more then one female throughout there whole life. You could have been taken easily." Vegeta explained to her.

"You don't seem like one to care Vegeta."

"If you're to pretend to be my mate here I have to care. There are cameras everywhere. Even watching us as we speak but they can't understand us."

"YOU MEAN THEY SAW ME CHANGE!!!"

"In other word yes, there all for the king. If we don't have sex tonight they will come in here and probably try to kill us in the morning."

"WHAT!?!?!? The kings dead!!"

"That was a decoy…… Back when I was in my teens me Nappa and Radditz were assigned to blow up this planet and came here to relax for a while." Vegeta explained "We killed the king many times and finally found out that they were all tricks to try to ware out our power." Vegeta snorted. "Ware us out? They were stupid."

"You're a good dancer. You have good rhythm……." after saying that Bulma started to think. _"DAMN MY MIND DAMN IT!!"_

Vegeta smirked. "So were not going to have sex are we?"

Bulma frowned at him. "Well if you want?" Bulma said moving in the bed closer to him. She brought her knees up over his thighs and higher as she worked her hands on his chest. "But since you insist on not having it…I guess it's a no." Bulma said just before reaching his manhood. She turned away and started to go to sleep.

Vegeta was about to say something about not insisting on anything, but thought against it. He just shook his head.

Bulma was extremely happy to be in the bed with Vegeta right now to say the least. If she didn't know there was camera's she would dare say that she wished Vegeta would do something about this. Or at least wrap his arms around her.

After about 20 minutes right when Bulma was about asleep Vegeta said something.

"I don't know whose doing the Black roses but it better stop. Black rose petals force Saiyan to go into heat. At least that's what I'm figuring." Vegeta said before turning completely away from Bulma to fall asleep.

Bulma didn't know he was talking because she was facing a different direction and couldn't read his lips and Vegeta knew that. He smirked and thought about maybe waking her up to tell her.

_"No…she will find out the hard way. Two can play at her game! It figures I had just learned to control my mating habits and now these stupid roses are showing up everywhere! Damn. And now the king is going to try to kill us in the morning because we didn't have sex. Guess we will have to wake up early to get to the ship." _Vegeta thought as he drifted soundly asleep. _"Hope it's completed"_

The next morning Bulma awoke in the ship on Vegeta's bed again. "Damn all this shit is making me crazy….to much for a whole 2 days……He needs to stop surprising me like this or ill have a heart attack also. I need to get up and start working on the abort button. I really want to get home to get help for my hearing. I wander if Chichi is still having a cow." Bulma talked out loud to herself laughing thinking about Chichi.

Bulma got up and walked out to the area where she could contact her dad. She asked her dad to send her glasses over and some of the parts. He only had 3 parts disconnected but it was better then nothing.

Vegeta was downstairs training as she worked on reassembling the pieces. Bulma heard Vegeta turn the gravity simulator off and started to walk to the kitchen where she was sitting snacking on chips.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma said deeply into her work

"Hey fatty." Vegeta said knowing she couldn't hear him.

"What happened with the king and how did you get me to the ship?" Bulma said looking up to see him talk.

Vegeta keep his head in the refrigerator. "I let him have sex with you all night till I found the ship then I waited till all his servants were through with you then I came in and got you and ravished you all the way to the ship." Vegeta then stuck his head out to the fridge and turned to her. "What else do you think I did I blew up the people that came in and carried you to the ship and took off." Vegeta said getting out a snack.

"Oh…well…I almost got this one piece with the other so its going a lot faster then I thought…"

"Oh really how many pieces are there?"

"Um…..let me think…..about……a little more then …..50.…" Bulma said slamming her head on the table.

Vegeta groaned and got out tons upon tons of pancake mix out and laid it on the table. "Make it." Vegeta plainly stated.

"NO!! I'm not your servant!! You have your damn robot."

"If you don't want to be killed in 3 years then you are. I'm tired of that robots damn food. You owe me for saving your ass so make it!"

Bulma gave him a puppy dog face. "How am I supposed to get any of this done if I'm cooking your breakfast?"

"You figure it out you're the genius remember." Vegeta said going into his room right next to the kitchen and resting down on the bed.

Bulma sighed and again hit her head on the table.

Bulma stirred the mix and started making pile upon pile of pancakes and went into the room where Vegeta was napping and dumped them on his head making him jolt awake.

"I hope you don't want syrup and butter with that!" Bulmalaughed leaving the room and pressing the button on the automatic door to shut as she left.

* * *

Hope it amused you!!!

Iceis


	6. The happiness is fading

Black roses

A/n: I realize it's been a while lol. I also went back through and read over it and ran into some overly bad mistakes. Bulma says she hears the shower….even though she's deaf again. Let pretend that didn't happen. I have a lot of spelling errors I know lol. I was 15 when I started writing these stories and I wasn't good at English then. Please forgive me. (DeathDeaf) Also this story is very big on humor as you can tell with the overly weird Roshi thing. It's also serious, so just have a very open mind when reading this. When reading all my stories actually…

Hope you like this one. …..

* * *

Black roses:

Bulma tossed and turned on the couch that night. She couldn't stand how hopeless she felt without her hearing. She leaned in all different directions hoping the average gravity in the machine would help bring the hearing back. She was constantly jumping when she thought she saw something move.

The next month was basically peaceful. Vegeta kept to the gravity room and Bulma had programmed the robot to stay on a schedule with Vegeta's eating habits so neither her or her mother would have to cook for him. Chichi was still constantly calling her with some new outrageous plan to get her home. Bulma pulled the blanket higher around her. The fire had dulled down to some small crackles and Bulma didn't have the nerve to get up and turn on the heat.

Bulma had been thinking a lot about Vegeta lately. They hadn't talked much at all except for Vegeta asking her how far she was with the panel. She thought maybe he had given up considering when she was completely into her work she would never look up to see if Vegeta was even attempting to talk with her. She felt kind of bad but she missed the irritating conversations she would have with him. They actually used to lighten her day and even sometimes make her so mad she would bury herself in her room working on projects that became her favorite inventions.

A shadow on the wall caused by the fire flickering making her throw the blanket over her head. This is so stupid were in a ship in the middle of space. There's no ghosts out here. her mind shifted to the old horror film 'Aliens'. Her arms locked. _"Great now I think there's a monster that's going to stick to my face and kill me."_

Bulma cringed and slowly but surly fell into a very sickeningly light sleep that only lasted hours at a time. Early that morning Bulma woke up and decided to stay awake. She poured some coffee and looked out the window of the ship to see a huge beautiful red and blue planet that looked to be right up next to them. She sat happily for a few minutes thinking about how she was blessed to still have her sight.

Vegeta walked in and watched Bulma look out the window at the planet. He smiled when he saw her eyes glittering with the sparkled reflection of the water on the planet.

Bulma caught a movement with her peripheral vision and turned quickly to see what moved. She frowned when she saw nothing and leaned back and yawned.

Vegeta also frowned when he noticed how tired she was. She had turned around but completely missed him. He knew the lights were off, but he didn't think he blended in that much. The light from the planets and the star seem to light the room at the exact lighting he preferred. I must just be used to being in the dark. Thinking that made his mind dig into his past. He hated it.

Bulma looked again when she thought she saw something move again. This time she was sure. Walking up to the shadowed area with her hand outstretched she came in contact with Vegeta's warm shoulder. She had figured it was him but wanted to check to make sure. She really wanted to know he was up. She was never scared when he was awake.

Bulma, still holding his shoulder, let her head slide down next to her hand. She was so tired and he was just so warm. She felt Vegeta twitch under her forehead and hand. She looked up into his eyes and saw from a glare from the light of the planet where he was looking. They were focused on the small coffee table across the room. Bulma turned and saw another Black rose lying perfectly still on the table.

It was like a portrait. The light from the window was shining with perfection on the rose through the darkness of the room. The rose was so beautiful, but had a signature of some sort that scared her. She couldn't understand it. Bulma felt Vegeta's hand come up to rest on hers. He pulled it off his shoulder softly but the suddenness of it showed he defiantly didn't want to be touched by her. That old feeling of loneliness returned to her immediately even when he was right next to her.

Vegeta raced from the room and looked to be in a frantic search. He turned on all the lights in the space craft and started tearing through things. He ended up searching down to the gravity area then the bathroom in his sudden quest. He went into his room and pulled apart the closet and looked under the bed. Bulma followed him and kept a close eye on him. She was scared, worried about what exactly he was looking for. She guessed it was the thing that had put the rose there.

Vegeta paused for a moment and looked to be trying to sense any sort of ki level. He groaned in frustration and went back to the kitchen. He grabbed the rose and walked over to Bulma. He shoved his hand down her pocket completely unexpectedly. Bulma's eyes went wide. Vegeta pulled out a lighter and lit the beautiful flower on fire. Watching it go up into a flame Vegeta threw it into the sink. He watched it for a moment then turned the faucet on and dowsed the ball of flames.

Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma. He tried to think of something to say, but when nothing was said he got frustrated and tossed the lighter to her which Bulma subconsciously caught with one hand.

"Are you ok?" Bulma said not being able to judge how loud she was speaking.

Vegeta looked up at her and shook his head. A smile slowly crept on his face. "It appeared out of nowhere."

Bulma could tell the smile was out of aggravation. Now that she had her lighter out she pulled out her last cigarette she was holding incase of extreme stress. "Damn I was so close to quitting too." She murmured. She lit it up and held it close to her mouth. Her hand was shaking.

Vegeta walked over to her angrily and took the cigarette from her, throwing it in the faucet with the flower, the water still spilling out onto it. Vegeta stopped directly in front of her so she could see his lips. "I don't want the ship smelling up from that damn thing. Get a new habit." Vegeta clenched his fists and darted down to the gravity area.

Bulma's shoulders slumped. What a wonderful day this was going to be. After turning the water off Bulma sat at the table where the flower appeared and tried to work on the panel, but usually just ended up staring at the spot where the flower supposedly 'just appeared'. She tried to come up with an explanation. Nothing came. Bulma wished desperately that she could listen to her radio or some Cd's, but all she had was silence, the huge feeling of isolation. The exact feeling she had made her worse fear since childhood and all she could do was think which was exactly the last thing she wanted to do right now.

A song reverberated in her mind that she had known for a while that made her feel happy. The song was 'Sound life' from the Anime 'Trigun'. It was such a peaceful song. She wished she could actually hear it. It seemed that was all Bulma could do lately was wish. It was the most depressing thing that had happened to her in a long time. She cried.

* * *

The bright blinking light on Bulma's watch slowly snapped her awake from her position in her folded arms at the table. She pushed the button on her watch and stayed melancholy as her mother appeared where the face of her watch once sat.

Her mother was thrown back by the site of her for a moment. "Oh, Bulma look at you. You're so depressed. Isn't that boy Vegeta being nice to you?"

Bulma rubbed her burning eyes. "Yes mom. I'm just still getting used to the idea to being deaf. It will take a while."

"I understand." Her mother paused for a moment. "You do know what day it is right?" When Bulma didn't respond her mother proceeded. "It's your Birthday hunny and I have a present for you. Go to the transporter."

Bulma blinked hard with her burning eyes. The long needed sleep was hard to give up. She stood and walked over to where the microwave size box was located in the wall. It had been a long time since she actually got excited about her birthday. Bulma sighed before sliding up the little metal door. She pulled out a beautifully colored box with a bright red ribbon on it. Bulma was surprised this didn't melt on the way up.

She brought the box over to the table and started to open it. She looked down at her mothers face once before removing the lid. She still held the same happy smile she always did. It made Bulma feel so much better. Looking in the box she stood shocked. A purple, silk, spaghetti strapped almost see trough sleepwear skirt. Along with it were some tubes full of KY jelly and some condoms.

"MOTHER!" Bulma yelled and fell into a fit of giggles. "Yamcha will kill me if he knows you sent this to me up here alone with Vegeta!"

"Oh, who cares about that old flame? You've been with him for years! You need to experience the world out there! With each birthday you're just getting older and you need some fun!" Bulma's mother defended her gift with her hands on her hips. "Plus you're stuck with a man with a body like that and you have time to do something about it. Get moving!"

Bulma was shocked to say the least. She fidgeted uncomfortably under her mother's serious gaze. She pulled out one of the condoms and looked at it laughing. Suddenly she spotted the robot behind her finishing up preparing Vegeta's Lunch. It must have started when she was sleeping and she hadn't noticed it when talking to her mom. Pushing the button on her watch to turn the video screen off she hung up on her mom and looked at the time to realize it was almost the exact minute Vegeta always came up to eat. She looked down the stair way and saw the light from the doorway appear then disappear. Vegeta was on his way up.

"Oh God" Bulma thought and looked all around the room for a place to put the box. She put the lid on and threw it under the sink. She grabbed the dish soap out from under the sink when she saw Vegeta's feet standing behind her. She took her time standing up hoping he hadn't seen the box and wouldn't go in and get it.

"I was just getting the soap to wash the dishes." She thought up quickly then congratulated herself as she realized she might have saved herself. She turned to look at Vegeta. He had an eyebrow raised.

"We have a dishwasher." Vegeta said curiously, but with a serious tone. He kept the serious look even while watching Bulma stumble for words.

She quickly thought up another thing to say. "But you need to add the soap." Just as she was about to go over and do just that she watched as the robot added the rest of the cooking dishes in and turned the dishwasher on.

Bulma turned back to Vegeta to see him holding up one of the condoms in-between two fingers. Bulma froze. "Oh God I left it on the table." Then Bulma realized she had said that out loud. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Vegeta still had the serious look on his face and was looking her directly in the eyes. Then he couldn't take it anymore. His smirk grew slowly at first then came out full force. He let out a little laugh that he had been holding in. "Do you want to clean the dishes with this also?"

Bulma tried to grab it out of his hand, but Vegeta snapped it away quickly. "Ill just hold onto this." He still had his smirk. "You never knew when ill need to clean some plates." He turned his back to her and sat down at the table.

Bulma shifted uncomfortably and blushed uncontrollably. She didn't know what to do or say. She froze up again. "My mother…"

"Sit and eat." Vegeta said blatantly shoving spoonfuls of food into his mouth. "Or would you rather keep thinking about what you could do with ?" He said the word condom with such a look her legs almost gave out.

"That's the weirdest seduction I've even been through in my life." Again she realized she had said that out loud. "Oh no……" Bulma whispered. She looked over at Vegeta who was almost about to put some food in his mouth but had frozen.

Vegeta's eyes were wide. "I seduce you Bulma?"

Bulma wanted to scream. She narrowed her eyes and about ran over and kicked Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled then went back to eating as if nothing happened.

Bulma waited till she got her nerve back and went over to the table. She didn't want to be alone no matter how embarrassed she was.

"If you really wanted I could show you how to be seduced properly."

Bulma looked up in shock then going against everything she thought she should have said. "You're on!"

* * *

A/n: YAY new chapter. I let you all guess if you think there's a lemon in the next chapter or not. The chapters are starting to get more dramatic then funny and there are more descriptions then dialogue since Bulma's deaf. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!

Iceis


End file.
